Valentine's House
by Willberforce123321
Summary: Instead of Clary growing up with her mom, she grows up with her brother Jonathon and dad Valentine. One day when she is training with Jon her dad brings a friend home, Jace. Romance for Clace. R and R xx storys good with a drama twist. Rated M just incase lemons happens.


**Hi guys, sorry I deleted the other story. I didn't like how it was going. I did however start a new Fanfic.**

**All rights go to Cassandra Claire, I do not own the mortal instruments or there characters.**

**.O.O.O.O. **

**Clary was in the training room with her brother, clary 10 and Jonathon 12. Clary tripped her brother up and was about to point her sword at his neck when he suddenly jumped up and spun her around holding her to his hard chest. **

**The doors burst open when Clary was flipping him over her shoulder.**

**Valentine stood there with a boy about Clarys age.**

**"Nice to see you improving Clarissa" Valentine said with a smirk on his face. "Thank you farther bu..." Clary was about to ask who the boy was before her farther interrupted her.**

**"No, before I introduce you to the new guest I want to see you fight each other. Start again"**

**"Ok farther" Clary and Jonathon said in unison. **

**Clary and Jonathon both walked cautiously back to their fighting stance, knowing there farther making a mistake would end badly for the two. **

**They circled each other, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Jonathon lunged at Clary, she quickly side stepped and kicked his feet out. However Jonathon was expecting this so when he fell he pulled Clary with him and rolled on top of her, she wiggled until she found her escape, his arm was too wide so she could fit through it. **

**Once she was on her feet she jumped on to the roof beams, Jonathon followed soon after. He was quick and balanced when he tried and grab her, unfortunately she was not and did a front flip over him but underestimated and fell. She heard a thud near her so she slid her feet around and kicked his feet over. She quickly rolled when she heard another thud, she made contact with a human body. She lunged on top of him drawing a knife from her boot and holding it against his throat.**

**"Your dead" Clary said with pride **

**"You got lucky Clary, next time I won't go easy" Jonathon shot back when standing up, both children forgetting their farther and his visitor. **

**"Well done children you fought, brilliantly, however you both need to improve your stance. Tomorrow we will be working on stance and coordination" **

**Valentine regained his children's attention before continuing.**

**"This fine young lad next to me is Jace, you will treat him like family and with respect. You all shall be training together and Jace will be leaving with us from now on, now off to bed, no funny business, Jonathon show Jace his room next to your's and Clarissa's." And with that said and a nod they all left to part their ways. **

**.O.O.O.O.**

**6 YEARS LATER**

**"JONATHON, STOP" Clary shrieked at her brother, he was hitting Jace when she walked into the training room, at first she thought that it was just training but then it started getting rough between the two boys. **

**Clary stormed up to them both, Jaces back against the wall with Jonathon pinning him there. She pulled Jonathon off of Jace and stood between them. **

**"What the HELL! Was that?" Clary shouted, there was no reply.**

**"Well!?" You could clearly see a storm in clarys eyes, she looked between the two, her eyes softening abit when she looks at Jace, oh Jace.**

**Ever since last year when she was 15 did she realise she was in love with Jace, although he could never love her back so she kept quiet. Unfortunately that has been harder over the month so she has been avoiding him, both of them, Jon started acting funny recently too. Clary usually spends time with her best friend Izzy and her family.**

**The boys still did not have a reply for her so she just gave up and slapped them both, hard, across the face and left to her room. **

**Once she was in her room, she kept thinking about Jace, how he brought new sluts home the nights farther wasn't here. She ended up crying. Crying because her love does not love her back, crying about her brother acting strange and crying because her mother left, she left her with a house full of boys and no one to talk to about female things. That night she cried herself to sleep after hearing what sounded like moans from one of the rooms next to hers, she thought it was Jace.**

**Clary was having an amazing dream, Jace came into her room and confessed his feelings, said he always loved her, then he leaned down and kissed her neck, he kept kissing, it felt so real, she moaned. **

**Clary woke up properly when she realised she was actually being kissed by a hard-toned chest, she turned around and saw that it was actually Jace, her butterflys decided to wake up and her hands turned clammy.**

**"Jace? What are you doing?" Clary asked because her brain turned off and that was the best question as her witty ones were gone.**

**"I can't do it clary" he mumbled against her neck, he was slowly making his way up to her mouth.**

**"Jace, what can't you do?"**

**" Clary I love you, I have loved you since I first saw you and have been hiding it since, I can't keep hiding it. I never used to believe in 'love at first sight' but then I saw you and I knew, I knew that I was in love. I want you Clary and I need you to be mine. Nobody else's. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I had to tell you" **

**Clary just stared at him stunned.**

**"Em...alright... I will just g..."**

**"Like hell you will" and with that said she clashed her lips to his. He was as still as a statue as first, from shock but then started kissing back with as equal passion as clary kissed him. **

**Jaces hands started to roam clarys body as hers slid into his hair. He started feeling every detail of her chest which caused a moan to sound from her mouth, as she felt pleasure in the pit of her belly her hands started to pull at his hair. He growled when she pulled, he pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her to straddle her, he slid his hands underneath her top. There lips met yet again but hungry and ferocious way. They stayed on the bed making-out until they heard the front door open and shut. They leapt apart, then Clary remember a detail about before.**

**"Em... Jace... Did you... D-did you s-sleep with a-any-anyone earlier t-today?" Clary spluttered afraid of his answer.**

**"No I haven't Clary," he said with pure admiration in his eyes, he walked up to her and kissed her head "that was Jon Claire" he said with a chuckle. **

**Clary was looking down embarrassed after what he said.**

**He tilted her chin up and looked deep in her green eyes, he leaned close and kissed her, it was like nothing from a few minutes ago, it said he loved her and showed the caring and gentle person he was.**


End file.
